The Way Things Are
by Takuma
Summary: The best decision ever made by Zuko was becoming allies with the Avatar. But his life takes a twist when he discovers Katara's hopes in going undercover as a spy for Azula. What will the prince do to protect his new friend as he places his life in danger
1. All Is Well

**The Way Things Are...**

_One_

Zuko lightly smiled. This had to have been the first time in his life he felt... content.

A mighty fire crackled powerfullyas its light reflected onto the faces of four single individuals. The faces of the four were all now friends, more like family now. They all nowfaced the troubles of their traveling with one goal in mind...

...to defeat Ozai.

The firebender smiled as he glanced to each of the faces that the firelight shown upon. A joyous laugh was expressed from his aging uncle- his uncle was the only one who remained with him, good or bad. He endured backbreaking journeys and tasks that would have brought any mortal to an early death... except for the uncle of the particular teen.

A smile graced the lips of the young firebender... now formally known as Junior- or Li- whatever kept people from becoming curious. But the name we all are familiar with... is Prince Zuko.

Another laugh erupted from the lips of a boy, just reaching his teenage years. His blue tattoos were visible with the amber glowing light. Arrows they were in the shape of, as they lined perfectly in the middle of his scalp and arms. His eyes were shut tightly as his hands gripped his own stomach- a deeper laughter emerged from his lips as his voice cracked again.

This time all around the roaring campfire burst into fits of laughter.

A deeper laugh came from the lips of another teen. He was over protective... and he was very much letting his guard down to the observing of the firebender. The teen was of a different race of people from Zuko as the young boy with arrows. This particular guy was... well... as was stated, over protective. Not only over protective in a snooty way as well as nosy... he was overly protective of his SISTER.

The firebender's eyes shifted to the girl. She was a looker... younger than he one would admit... but gorgeous in her own unique way. She continued to laugh loudly as her brother was. Even in such a darken state... he could clearly pick out her distinct features... he could with all of them now.

He ran a hand over his head; thick locks of black hair were shifted out of placed as his fingers scratched his covered scalp. He smiled. He liked having his full head of hair once again... even if it only came down to his shoulders.

A snort was heard from the group of laughing friends.

Zuko noticed, from the corner of his unscarred eye, that the waterbender- Katara- had her hands to her lips, her face becoming a bright red from embarrassment.

The laughter roared even louder than before. Even Zuko couldn't stifle a chuckle as he felt his body shaking from hilarity.

Yes.

This was how life was to be. Sitting around a fire in the dark with friends and family around too talk about good and bad times with the occasional laughing cession every once in a while; things were still completely stressful... now that the comet was in arms reach...

Aang fell over to the side as he held his sides tighter from laughter. His face lied on the dirt ground as his clothes became dusty from the dried mud and dead leaves.

The other teen boy of the water tribe, Sokka, was also laughing- if not harder than everyone else. The firebender couldn't help laughing harder as the stream of saliva was noticed drooping from the lips of the teen.

Iroh- the uncle of the teen firebender was also in a fit of hilarity as he leaned his back up against a tree for support. Tears were now streaming down the eyes of the older man, nevertheless were wiped away as he continued his fit of laughter.

The girl had also started her fit of giggles as she held her hands to her lips. Her eyes were closed as the joy was expressed though her like the shining sun. It was so visible even with the embarrassment exiting her pores though her reddened skin.

Of course, the prince of the Fire Nation was the first to be composed. It was a good laugh, and it felt good that he could participate in such actions... compared to when he was at home...

His amber orbs darkened. He never wanted to see that place again. Not now, not ever. His sister could keep the throne. All he wanted was...

"Why the blank stare Zuko?" asked a deeper voice as it cracked again.

A grin broke from the lips of Zuko as he rubbed the baldhead of the Avatar. "Just a bit tired Aang. We_did_ have a long day."

"You can say that again nephew!" stated the uncle of the prince as he flattened out the sleeping bag he unrolled only moments before. "And we have a long day ahead of us too!" The old man plopped onto the portable bedding, "I'm pooped!"

"I didn't think so many Fire Nation soldiers would be after us," stated Katara. Her hands began unweaving the braid, which tied her hair together. "Nevertheless know us by our names."

Sokka scoffed, "We've been on the run for months now! Of course they would know who we are! We've encountered them so many times... that I can't tell how... how..."

"Lucky we are?" suggested Aang.

"Not lucky Aang," commented Katara with a small smile, her hair undone and tumbling down her back in waves, "Blessed. We are blessed that we have such a diverse team to help us through these struggles." She crawled into her warm sleeping bag, "With every encounter we have with death we become stronger as a group, and we become more dependant on each other-" She closed her eyes as she lay her head on her rolled up coat. "Teamwork! That's the word I'm looking for."

Aang lightly chuckled. "It's so strange how fate bringspeople like us together. We're completely unstoppable if we support each other- I don't think the Fire Nation soldiers have realized that yet."

"Almost as if," interjected Sokka as he took the tie from his hair letting it down, "we were a family working together."

"A family," muttered Iroh as he rubbed his beard, "That is so true Sokka. I never truly thought of it in such a way."

Aang smiled as he closed his eyes, "A wonderful feeling it is too... Goodnight everyone."

Such words similar were spoken to each other as many drifted into the land of slumber.

The firebending prince stretched his tired arms before unrolling his sleeping bag. Everyone else had already started snuggling into his or her blankets. It had started becoming habit- Zuko would always be the last to go to sleep... always the first to wake at sunrise. And now that the cold season was coming forth once more in the Earth Nation territory...

A breeze blew through the trees and howled deeply as the leaves rustled from their place of sleep.

The firebending prince shivered when he felt the coldness of the wind as it teased his warm exposed flesh. His clothing had become minimal- and his shirt was currently drying on the limb of a tree. Zuko's exposed arms and chest were nothing new, however. All the men had to face this today. It was Katara's day for cleaning clothes, thanks to the fresh water stream that was stumbled upon by chance.

To avoid such rigid conditions, the teen prince began to crawl into the bedding before snuggling into his pile of blankets and coverings. It wasn't the most attractive things, nor did they smell like fresh picked roses. No, for the time and in the conditions they faced such things needs to be faced and lived.

His amber eyes glanced up to the sphere in the sky as the rustling of blankets died to nothing. The silver glow of the moon was also reflecting in the eyes of the young prince, as were the flames of the fire. The moon... he never truly enjoyed it... until now. He made sure the covers and furs were covering his entire body as the winds howled again in the night.

His eyes then noticed a small flicker. Zukowatched the fire as it slowly began to die down.

All was well.

The gently sway of the leaves and light chirping of crickets caught his ear.

Zuko smiled again as he drifted to sleep.

All was very good...

- - - - -

AN: Please Review.


	2. The Blade of Beginnings

Two

Zuko twitched as he shifted in his blankets. His trained ears began to catch the sounds of a rustle... a disturbance in the natural way of life...

He slowly opened his eyes while shifting his gaze to the offending sound. The cautious firebender's nerves loosened when he noticed a familiar person stand.

"What are you going up Katara?" asked Zuko's raspy unused voice.

A small gasp left her lip as her head whipped to the voice. Her large blue innocent eyes were blinking in the darkness (now that the fire had completely died) as she tried to see the man speaking to her. "Zuko... I didn't-"

"Realize I was up?" he finished with a small smile gracing his lips; he shifted in his bedding to sit up. One of the skins covered his bare chest protecting it from the harsh coldness of the night.

The heat from Katara's mouth was visible in the chill of the forest as she nodded her head. It wasn't unusual for Zuko to finish her sentences. "...yeah."

There was a silence, a very uncomfortable and strange silence. Neither of them wanted to let the other find out how tense they were about this strange pause; it was extremely nerve wracking...

The young waterbender dared to move first as she gently stepped over towards the young firebender. She sat down beside him, the cold wasn't a bother to her tan skin- she was familiar with this colder weather. "I-"

Zuko noticed her lips open as if she was eager to let in to a secret... a secret that only could be explained between the two of them. But her lips closed. Her eyes averted elsewhere... just as long as they didn't fall into the vision of the exiled prince. Zuko, however, continued to eagerly wait for her words.

Katara bit her lip. That was the question... why was she about to say something... that could jeopardize her very family... friends... and fellow travel companions? "I... I really don't know how to explain this. I mean, I want to tell someone about this- this thing that I found out about recently... but-" Nervous laughter escaped her lips as she ran a hand through her loose, long hair. "I don't know if I would be held back..."

Held back?

Zuko shifted in his blankets, eyeing her carefully. She was a peculiar one- a very strange person. But was that to be expected when it came to someone other than his familiar people? Aliens were indeed strange; they were meant to be strange than to their own customs.

"What do you mean?" he asked her quietly. He wanted to make sure to keep this little conversation silent and only between the two of them. He enjoyed knowing in on these little conversations; usually if trouble spouted from it he could use his gift. No one usually caught onto his gift.

But he would keep it silent for a while longer until it was needed. He didn't like to use it- if he did... then he would still be back in the Fire Nation's palace continuing his training with his father... not out in the woods with his newly made friends, friends that appreciated him for who he WAS.

Katara reached her hand in her shirt, a very questionable thing one would consider with a man present and watching with widened eyes; he noticed something pulled out...

It looked like some sort of... paper?

"It's an ad," stated Katara as she slowly opened it up trying to keep the crackling paper as silent as she could. "It's an advertisement from your sister, Azula."

Zuko's brow furrowed as he snatched it from the waterbender's small hands. Not only strange was it for his sister advertising such information... any information for that matter, it was strange how Katara was easily able to grasp her hands onto it. His eyes briefly skimmed over the letterings.

"Help needed?"

The girl nodded her head as she also looked onto the paper. "She's looking for people who would be willing to be good spies. She wants to find as many people as she can so she can try to fish us out-"

"-leading to our capture," finished Zuko gritting his teeth. His eyes narrowed. Why did his sister have to be so... so... cruel? Just like his father.

Katara brought up the ad from the banished prince and replaced it in her shirt. "I was considering to ask her about the job-"

"But you can't!" hissed the prince as he began to glare at Katara, "You'd be betraying us!"

Katara's eyes of surprise came forth. The thought had never struck her. Immediately she raised her palms and shook her head, "It's nothing like that! I had merely wanted to pretend-"

"-to be yourself and lead them to Aang and me?" asked Zuko almost a bit too harshly. Katara's words were absolutely ludicrous!

"-to pretend to be a spy so I would always know where Azula and her troops are!" stated the waterbender on the verge of tears. How DARE he make such assumptions! She would NEVER betray her brother and friends! "I thought it would help us to always be two steps ahead! But I guess you're not trusting enough."

Zuko blinked. Now he was fully awake, not on the verge of sleep, and he was surprised beyond all reason. She must have been standing in the sun too long... or might be catching cold from this weather. He noticed that she was wearing summer like clothing without using a blanket to cover her arms or protect her body from the harsh elements-

"I didn't mean that Katara. I- I guess..." muttered the prince as he looked to the ground. Was he too concerned about his own safety? He knew he didn't want to face another episode with his deceptive sister. If she caught him again... who knew what she would do to him and his uncle! What would she do to his new friends... the water tribe peasants? The avatar? Aang? The last airbender?

"I just jumped to conclusions," silently stated the prince, "I shouldn't have done that."

Katara shook her head as she stood up from her place beside the prince, "No... no, it's just a stupid idea. Nothing too exciting." He noticed her swallow hard as she dusted her clothes off from the dead leaves and dirt. "I guess it was just crazy thinking." She walked over to her sleeping bag and began to slip into it. "Just forget what I said."

And that was the last of the conversation.

Zuko curled back into his covers shivering as another wave of cold air entered the area. He couldn't go back to sleep... however. Katara's words- they were ones you just couldn't ignore.

Maybe it was a silent warning.

He gave a small sigh and tried closing his eyes, even though sleep never fully took hold of him.

- - - - -

He heard another rustling in the night, that same night.

He kept his eyes shut, but allowed his keen sense of hearing to take over. He concentrated from where the sound was coming from. He made sure to keep his body still while keeping his regular breathing pattern.

The noise was coming somewhere before him.

He heard the rustling of a bag, the bag closest to him... HIS bag. And it soon stopped as the footsteps of the person began padding away from the camp.

Finally.

Zuko knew it was time to find out who this offender was. And digging though his stuff! He knew the Fire Nation soldiers were lurking around, but if they were searching for certain people... wouldn't they have just killed him, the Fire Nations' PRINCE? He was a wanted man after all.

The firebender opened his eyes and narrowed them.

There.

That person in the shadows was walking away- he was almost out of sight.

As silently as he could, Zuko climbed out of his bedding forgetting about the chill of the night to follow. If there was something this person wanted and was trying to steal, they would have to explain the situation to HIM. He wouldn't let some thief take what was his!

As fast as his legs would move and as swiftly as his feet would leap, he began to stalk the man... possibly a scout or spy- maybe it was one of Azula's!

That fast?

Zuko muffled his sigh as he continued to dash into the darkened night making sure he wouldn't alert the person.

And he followed the man. He followed the man all the way to a different part of the forest. He was grateful that the breeze blew through the trees that moment, the leaves rustled- completely muffling his steps as he traveled behind the strange person.

Moments passed by... they started to feel like hours to Zuko with his heart beating so quickly. But the banished prince abruptly felt his movements halt when he noticed the mysterious person pause by a river... it was actually a good sized stream noted the firebender as he hid behind a tree. His head peaked from the other side silently watching the man.

What he was surprised to see was it hadn't been a man at all. The long locks of hair from a WOMAN tumbled from the coat before the coat was stripped from her body. And it just wasn't anybody... it was Katara!

He dumbly blinked as he continued to watch her. Maybe he was just being a bit paranoid. Possibly she just needed to clean up...

The waterbender grabbed her long locks of hair as she pulled up the knife.

Zuko frowned. She better not be doing what he thought she was...

The blade sliced through the hair.

His eyes slightly widened.

What was she thinking? She's gone crazy!

Her long hair fell from her grasp leaving only a jagged edge of short locks. She grabbed another chunk of hair slicing it from her head repeating the motions over and over again... that is... until all her hair was cut to the shortened locks.

He then noticed her hold the blade towards her face.

"That's it," he silently muttered.

He had humored her actions long enough... she can't want to cut her beautiful face now... could she?

He dashed towards her as she continued to stare at the blade. He wouldn't let her do any more damage; she can't possibly want to hurt herself!

He noticed her gasp when his hand grasped the smaller hand holding the blade.

Her head jerked back and their eyes clashed. Zuko breathed in heavily as the winds began to pick up once more. The prince as surprised! She... she really did a number with her haircut! And now... it was harder to recognize her...

That wasn't a good sign. Now she COULD get lost in a crowd fooling any Fire Nation soldier that attempted to find her or any of her friends!

Her surprised expression turned to fear as she turned her head down; the blade fell to the ground making a muffled thud as it hit the dirt and her hair...

"I had to do this Zuko... I just HAD to!"

The firebender noticed something new on her clothing as dark splotches formed on her skirt.

Tears.

Releasing her hand and using it to gently grasp her face, he brought her gaze up towards him as he stared into her fearful eyes. He noticed her gulp for a moment from nervousness. She always did that when there was something she didn't want to explain. She was never one to explain her actions- she only did them.

That's what scared the prince.

"Why?" he asked her.

A simple question.

Why?

Her blue eyes began to form tears once more. Zuko KNEW she wanted to run from her friends far enough BEFORE they realized what she was doing. He already had a thought of what she would be trying to complete...

"It just has to be done Zuko. I need to do something MORE than just simply travel!" she argued. "I need to protect Aang, my brother, you and your uncle! This is the only way-"

"Protect?" asked Zuko softly. "We protect each other, and we have not been caught as of yet! If you separate from us, we will be in far more danger than before- you will be on deaths edge! We can't loose you Katara. You are important to our team!"

"But we have such a large group!" she replied back turning her face away from the prince and towards the water. "I'm one of the weakest in the group when it comes to benders. I can't do any better to protect all of you. I'm so weak against the firebenders in the day-"

"Because your power is at its height at night. Your element is strengthened by the moon and night," he muttered quietly as his thumb erased the tears staining her beautiful face.

She shut her lips as she continued staring out to the stream.

"Come on. We need to go back to the camp-"

"NO!"

The prince stared at her wide-eyed. He never heard her yell at him... or show so much determination her voice.

"I need to do this Zuko. I KNOW this is the path I need to take."

The prince lightly frowned. He really hoped that this wasn't going to continue. He really wanted to get some sleep and wake up later... it was bad enough that he had woken twice this night- he knew he would be tired in the morning. He glanced to the sky. According to the position of the stars, only four more hours remained till the sun would rise into the darkened sky.

The eyes of the prince closed briefly before he released a sigh he held in. "You will become a target with out anyone watching your back-"

"I can take care of myself! I can get different clothing! I can pose as one from the Earth Nation and-"

She was immediately silenced when two fingers were gently placed on her lips. Her blue orbs turned to amber orbs once more before he lightly chuckled. "You jump to conclusions too quickly Katara. At least listen to my proposition." He brought back his fingers and slid his chilled palm into a pocket. "Let me come with you."

"But-"

He lightly frowned at her, giving a silent warning, and she silenced once more to hear his proposal.

"I would be watching you from the shadows." His stony glance came back, "Only far enough so no one would suspect a thing."

"Zuko," she took a step towards him, "Please understand, with that scar they will recognize you! Of course you have done a wonderful job of hiding your newly grown out hair with that hat- but without it you are an easy target."

The banished prince turned his head down nodding in agreement, "I know. That is why I'll be in the shadows."

There was a pregnant pause.

Katara's eyes shifted over to the stream as she bit her lip. There was a flaw. She had hoped to keep this secret silent. She was aware that it would have brought much worry, but now that there was someone who caught her before she could run off... that was what brought her plan to a halt.

She glanced at the water. It was so soothing to hear as it ran though the woods... so soothing... almost as if it could erase all her fears and anguishes...

Her eyes widened in realization; she slowly brought up her palm and glanced to her fingers. A small smile graced her face glancing towards the prince; she noticed his scar slowly studying it before glancing back to her hand.

Her smile grew more.

"Zuko?"

He didn't say a word.

He usually didn't when he knew he would be talking in a loosing battle, but he did glance to her in curiosity. She carried a new note in her now cheerful and excited voice.

"What-" she paused for a moment before thinking. How should she word this? "Um... What would your reaction be if you found out something could remove the burn on your face?"

The banished prince raised an eyebrow. That was indeed a question that he had thought about for many, many years. There was no solution to be found. He hated that fact; he was now scared eternally with the mark of shame. Nothing could get rid of it... nothing.

"Nothing can be done," he replied softly.

He felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He lightly bit his lip.

He could almost feel her smile, even though he was not looking at her. She moved into his view and lightly smiled as she placed a hand on the scar. Her hand was cool to the touch, cool as water...

He leaned his hand into her palm trying to savor the comforting sensation; his amber eyes closed as he sighed in contentment. It was so gentle... so pure... almost as if water itself was caressing his face...

So soothing... never such a sensation had over come him... such serenity-

He felt the calming hand leave his face- his skin wanting to feel the touch once more- his eyes opened.

He noticed her smile, her kind smile as she rubbed her own eyes. He noticed droplets of water slide from the hand (which recently caressed his face) and fall to the ground. The water dripped down, down, down... until he noticed a small puddle of water in the dirt beside their feet.

"What was that for?" he asked her unconsciously missing the gentle touch... it greatly reminded him of his mother... his kind mother...

She took a step to his left side and pointed to the water. It was peculiar... why could he see her perfectly? It was... very strange- he almost lost all sight in the eye beside the scar... "My eye... the vision has come back- that's... strange."

She rubbed her hand over her clothes drying off her hand; the smile still remained. "Look at yourself in the mirror's reflection." Her hand still pointed over towards the water, "You'll understand."

His eyes silently questioned her before his feet began to move. He turned all attention from her. In the mean time, she pulled out a new set of clothing, her brother's second pair of clothing.

He kneeled down to the stream staring into the dark waters; his eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the light of the moon- he needed the sun to fully see. Using a quick motion with his fingers, a small flame ignited in the darkness bringing light to the forest, even though it was only for a small area. He brought the flame out and close to his face as he peered over the ledge of the close-to-river sized stream. He couldn't help but stare; he stared, and stared, and stared...

Were his eyes deceiving him?

His unoccupied hand gently placed over his skin. There should have been a scar! His fingers caressed the baby like skin. It was completely untainted! It was... as if he had never encountered that horrid day... the banishment.

He had suddenly felt complete. He knew who he was again- he was no longer the wondering scarred man. He was... himself. He was Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation. He was... he was a teenager.

He was FREE.

He let the fire die instantly with the flick of the wrist turning his head to Katara, who was trying to tie her brothers' garment securely in place. The waterbender looked up with a small smile on her lips. She very well knew that he was in surprise- his face showed it completely. There was something else the enjoyed watching. She loved to see the new hope she had given this individual in returning something that had been stolen to him YEARS ago.

Zuko's lips slowly slid to a grin- a grin that grew ear to ear. Almost as quickly as fire would consume a forest- his body had traveled and tightly embraced the waterbender. He gave her the biggest hug he could muster in gratitude for what he had done. This was something he had done with no thought. Such joy had consumed him at this healing! He was finally HEALED! He could breath calmly knowing this little block in the past could be removed.

Liberated! Finally free...

The prince could feel something prick at his eyes. He opened them both widely, BOTH eyes. He could finally use them both with out trouble! But why were they hurting? Not exactly hurting... but why did they water?

Was he actually crying?

He felt a large ball of... of something crawl up into his throat causing his body to tremor as he continued his hold on the young girl. Not girl... but young woman.

The sob escaped his lips.

He released his arms from her back, and he noticed her smile come forth as her bright blue orbs shined as the great moon in the sky. Her happiness was slightly troubled when she noticed the stream of tears that began to flow.

"Zuko..." she lightly muttered as she took a small step back; her fingers slid across his cheek where the tears glistened in the light of the moon. "Why so sad?" she quietly questioned as she glanced back to his eyes. "Why are you so grieved?"

The firebender turned his head to the side trying his hardest to recompose. Using the back of his hand, he wiped the remaining watermarks from his face before widely smiling once more. It was completely obvious with the grin he had on his face. The joy that was showing, the gratitude, the freeness of his spirit!

"I'm not grieved Katara," he whispered to her as he used his hand to move some of her jagged bangs behind her ear. "If anything I'm rejoicing!"

A relieved smile graced her lips; it wasn't as wide as the princes' smile, but it was close. She looked up to him with a bright smile. "I'm glad to hear it." She closed her eyes for the moment before breathing in deeply.

To try and lighten up the mood, Zuko stood straighter with a smirk on his lips. "So, do I look-" he ran a hand through his black locks of hair, "-unrecognizable? Handsome?" he asked the waterbender his grin becoming just a bit wider. "Sexy?"

Katara placed her hand over her lips as she tried to stifle in a giggle. "Unrecognizable and handsome I can say fit your description very well... but sexy?" she asked raising an eyebrow lightly laughing, "I think you're giving yourself too much credit!"

An expression of mock surprise crossed his features as he crossed his arms, "How could you not see me as sexy? " he asked leaning towards her, "I think I'm the sexiest man that has ever lived!"

She rolled her eyes as she used her hand to push him back, "If you continue to tell yourself that, you'll start to believe it."

Zuko crossed his arms scoffing. "You're the one who should be supporting the group! That is including me!"

Katara "scoffed" as she began on her way down the pathway again, her hair and normal clothing long forgotten in a pile on the side of the stream.

Zuko quickly grabbed the blade the waterbender used to slice of her hair and tucked it to the side of his belt.

It might come in handy later...

"Come on Katara!" replied back Zuko lightly laughing, "I'm just joking!" She continued walking along the path. "H-hey!" he shouted as he ran after her, "I'm just kidding!"

Their voices began moving further and further away as they headed down a path to the town. The only difference... was their motivation to keep Aang safe... while risking their lives.

They were both aware Aang needed to learn the art of fire before he could face Ozai, and the very brother of the evil Emperor was the one to teach the Avatar...

- - - - -

AN: Okay... I lied. A little over 4000 words this chapter was... that's long for me. I'm familiar with chapters over 1500 words and 2000+ words... I'm going to slowly try and make the chapters up to 5000 words on average.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter and how this story is going! I also am open to suggestions! They are always welcome!


End file.
